In recent years, vehicles have been designed and manufactured that operate with various degrees of autonomous control (referred to as autonomous vehicles or semi-autonomous vehicles). A driver of such a vehicle may be tempted to employ a handheld device while the vehicle operates with a respective degree of autonomous control. However, in various circumstances, the driver may be required to assume control of the vehicle and such a transition may be frustrated if the driver's attention is directed towards the handheld device.